Shadow Moon
by keiji wolf
Summary: Naruto seorang anak pengusaha kaya, yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang disebutnya 'Red Moon'. namun di lain pihak, pemuda bermata onyx ingin mengubah 'Red Moon' menjadi 'Blue Moon'. mengubah sebuah perasaan yang telah ada sebelumnya. perjalanan cinta yang saling bertentangan! akankah Naruto tetap melabuhkan hatinya pada 'Red Moon? atau bahkan malah melabuhkan kepada 'Blue Moon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Keiji Wolf**

**Pairing : Naruto and sasuke**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, action mungkin?  
**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Typo (maybe), EYD (maybe), YAOI (pasti), LIME (belum muncul sih)  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca. Langsung klik aja gambar (X) di pojok kanan atas atau klik undo di pojok kiri atas.**

**Shadow Moon  
**

**.  
**

Ia terduduk sendiri, terdiam dalam hamparan malam. Matanya tak henti menatap langit, mengharap bulan dapat di gapainya. Namun semua percuma, semua yang ada hanyalah sia-sia mungkin untuknya. Yang dilihatnya, pancaran sinar itu… Ia tau, dan jelas sangat mengerti. Bulan purnama, bulan itu memancarkan warna kemerahan, tangannya berusaha menggapainya, namun Ia tau semua tak mungkin untuknya. Malam yang membawa hembusan angin dingin, dan suara serangga malam, temani setiap detik miliknya.

"Naruto, bangun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sesosok pria bersurai kuning panjang bermata aqua marine dan membawa sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk burung di dadanya tengah mencoba membangunkan orang yang di panggilnya dengan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lawan bicaranya, namun tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari sosok pria berambut kuning pendek yang ia panggil Naruto itu. Sekali lagi ia melakukan hal yang sama, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia melirik tangan Naruto yang terlentang di depannya. Matanya melihat selarik kertas yang berada di genggaman Naruto. Diambila kertas itu dari tangan itu. Perlahan ia membacanya "Ai?" ya, hanya terdapat satu huruf kanji yaitu 'Ai'. Matanya kini berpaling mengarah ke pemuda yang tengah terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto, Ia terduduk seraya melirik pria di depannya "nii-san" Serunya sambil merapikan surainya yang berantakan. Deidara yang mendengar namanya di panggil hanya menatap dengan penuh teka teki pada adik tercintanya.

"Ini… apa maksudnya?" Mata aqua marine itu memandang lekat mata biru safir milik adiknya sambil menujukkan selarik kertas.

Perlahan mimiknya berubah, "Bulan yang tak bisa ku gapai" Ucapnya singkat sembari bangkit dari tempatnya dan sedikit menunduk setelahnya "Ohayou, nii-san" Naruto mencium pipi Deidara singkat dan tak lupa ia memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Deidara hanya terdiam masih menatap adiknya yang tertawa kecil. "Aku akan segera mandi nii-san, dan bersiap menuju kantor ayah." Ucapnya singkat dan mengulurkan tangan untuk kakanya. Deidara membalas tangan Naruto dan berdiri tegap, tangannya merangkul bahu adik tercintanya seraya tersenyum manis.

Manis bukan? Antara kakak dan adik yang memiliki hubungan yang manis? Ya itu semua murni. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik sosok bersurai kuning, bermata safir yang manis tersimpan banyak wajah disana.

.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Ini membosankan, aku baru saja pindah dari Paris sekarang aku berada di Konoha salah satu kota di Jepang. Kota yang menurutku sangat tidak cocok untukku. Dari lidahkupun untuk makan saja aku tak sanggup melahap apapun. Aku tak suka makanan dari daerah ini. Tujuanku ke Jepang hanyalah untuk menatap bulanku, ya bulanku. Bulan merah yang ingin kugapai. Aku mengambil handuk dan hendak mandi. Ini sangat merepotkan, kau tau? Aku harus bangun pagi dan datang ke kantor ayah. Namikaze Corp, ya itu perusahaan milik ayahku. Tenar, dan disegani oleh banyak orang tidak hanya dalam negeri namun seluruh duniapun sangat menyeganinya. Maka dari itu kadang aku bersyukur aku dilahirkan menjadi putra seseorang yang sangat penting perannya di dunia perbisnisan, namun aku juga tidak suka menjadi tuan muda. Kadang aku harus ikut bersusah payah mengikuti seperangkat aturan yang diberikan ayah padaku. Dan aku AMAT TIDAK SUKA dengan semua itu. Aku suka KEBEBASAN, ya kebebasan. Aku punya segalanya, harta, kedudukan, dan disenggani. Aku punya segalanya kecuali cinta seorang pemuda yang aku sukai. Pemuda? Ya aku menyukai pemuda. Aku tak ada masalah dengan pemuda ataupun gadis. Aku suka semuanya. Ini orientasi sex-ku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau. Untuk pemuda itu maka aku putuskan pindah ke kota ini. Untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

Handuk itu kini tengah melingkar di pinggangnya, menutupi apa yang ada disana. Bulir-bulir air masih sedikit menempel dikulit tan miliknya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil baju yang hendak ia kenakan. Rona kejenuhan terbesit di wajahnya. Dengan pelan dan dengan penuh kejenuhan ia mengenakan pakaiannya. 'Ck, merepotkan!' Itulah yang Naruto eluhkan setelahnya.

* * *

***** Shadow Moon *****

Alunan jam terdengar, dibalik pintu sosok pemuda bersurai kuning tengah mengetuk pintu berharap orang yang berada di seberang mengizinkannya masuk. Tak lama, sayup-sayup terdengar suara 'masuk' dari seberang pintu. Pemuda tersebut menatap kedepan, ruangan yang tak bisa dibilang sempit itu, disana terdapat sang ayah yang sedang bergelut dengan file-file yang tertumpuk rapi diatas meja kerjanya.

"Ayah sudah persiapkan sekolah barumu, besok kau bisa langsung masuk" Ucap Minato, ayah dari Naruto. Tangannya masih bergulat dengan dokumen yang ada diatas mejanya, bahkan sang anakpun tak ditatapnya. "Jika sudah, kau boleh pergi" Ujarnya sesaat kemudian.

Naruto memandang sejenak kearah ayahnya. Ia hafal betul sikap sang ayah yang acuh tak acuh padanya. Kadang sang ayah bersikap baik dan bahkan sangat dingin. Ini semua berawal karena kematian sang ibu 5 tahun silam. Dulu keluarganya sangat bahagia, hingga tak jarang banyak orang yang mengidamkan keharmonisan keluarga seperti keluarga Naruto. Namun kini semuanya berbanding terbalik, apa yang ada hanya seperti sampah untuknya.

"Ya" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tanganya memandang jam tangan yang ia kenakan "Masih pukul 10" Gumamnya lirih. Ia berjalan kearah parkir dan memasuki mobil sportnya. Dirasankan perutnya bergoyang dan mengerang pertanda rasa lapar sedang melanda."Sebaiknya aku pergi mencari sarapan" Ujarnya sebelum melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan terpat tersebut.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan, pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan sangat ramah kepada Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju kursi dan diikuti pelayan terduduk sementara pelayan tersebut nampak siap menulis pesanannya. "Café au lait and pommes frites" Ucap Naruto singkat.

Sang pelayan tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda tersebut ucapkan lantas ia bertanya lagi "Maaf, apa tuan?" Terlihat jelas jika pelayan tersebut tidak mengerti.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia baru ingat ini bukan Paris. Ia berfikir sebentar "Orange juice dan sup saja" Ucapnya sambil bedecak kesal. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah makanan yang ia pesan. Sedikit lega akhirnya rasa lapar perutnya cepat terobati.

Tak sengaja mata safir itu memandang sosok yang tengah duduk sendiri di meja paling sudut. Seakan kenal ia mencoba menghampirinya. "Paman Iruka?" Ia beralih duduk di sebelah pria yang ia panggil Iruka tersebut.

"Kau…"Ia tertegun sambil mengingat-ingat kembali sosok pirang di depannya. "Naruto?Benarkah kau Naruto?"Ucapnya sambil memandang pria bersurai kuning tersebut dengan senyuman yang tertoreh indah.

"Ya, aku Naruto"Senyuman itu juga terlintas di wajah Naruto."Senang bertemu dengan paman kembali". Iruka dulu adalah pengawal Naruto ketika ia berada di Konoha. Saat itu umurnya sekitar 9 tahun, namun ia sangat hafal dengan wajah Iruka walaupun sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

"Kau kembali dari Paris? Kau Nampak lebih dewasa Naruto"

"Tentu paman" Ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Dan siang itupun ia gunakan untuk berbincang-bincang dengan iruka.

* * *

***** Shadow Moon *****

Malam yang dingin di awal bulan Desember ini, dari kejauhan terlihat pemuda yang melamun menatap cahaya bulan. Untaian angin lembut menembus celah jendela kamar Naruto, hinggga membuat sedikit lambaian indah pada tirai jendela kamar itu. Naruto yang masih berada dalam khayalannya terus menatap sinar bulan yang begitu anggun memancarkan sinar kemerahannya.

"Uhh… engg-ahh… pelan-pelan" Terdengar sedikit erangan manja dari kamar sebelah yang menghancurkan lamunannya. Ia tau, pasti kakak bungsunya a.k.a Deidara sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya. Sasori, meneger direktur Sabaku Corp. salah satu perusahaan ternama di Negara ini. "Ahhh… ahhh-hh… Sa-sori-kun…" Beberapa kali terdengar lengkuhan nikmat dari sang kakak yang kontras membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan sedikit 'menegang' bila mendengarnya.

'Uhk, lengkuhan Dei-nii sungguh menggoda. Pantas saja si Sasori senang 'bermain' dengannya' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan mengambil jaket miliknya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun yang pasti ia yakin harus segera pergi sebelum 'barangnya' menegang mendegar lebih lama lengkuhan kakaknya.

Kakinya berjalan kearah garasi mobil, jelas terpampang disana banyak mobil yang ada. Namun mobil pribadinya tak terlihat. Dengan perlahan dari arah belakang Kakashi selaku ketua pelayan menghampiri Naruto.

"Tuan, akan pergikah? Mobil pribadi tuan tadi sore sedang di bawa ke bengkel. Minato-sama yang menyuruh saya." Ujarnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tak mau jika bukan mobilnya. Dengan acuh Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang utama kediaman Namikaze. Matanya menatap jalan yang kini tengah ia lewati, ini sudah pukul 11 malam, otomatis jalan yang ia lewati terkesan sepi. Ia berhenti di sebuah taman dekat rumahnya dan duduk disamping gemercik air dekat kolam taman. Matanya kini menuju langit, dilihatnya lagi bulan tak ada disana. Matanya berubah sayu, perlahan hujan pun turun di kelopak matanya. Kini yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit, rasa sakit yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Ia terisak sendiri di taman yang sepi itu. Tanpa ia ketahui, sepasang mata tengah menatapnya dari belakang.

.

.

Pagi ini, suara ketukan sudah terdengar di telinga naruto. Ia terbangun dengan kesal. Pasalnya ia baru pulang sekitar pukul 03.00 dini hari. Matanya mengarah melihat jam, pukul 05.10 pagi. Ia mendecak kesal karena ia hanya tidur 2 jam saja.

"Pagi, tuan… sudah pagi, sebaiknya anda lekas bersiap ke sekolah. Minato-sama tengah menunggu anda di ruang makan" Ujar seorang pelayan dari balik pintu untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Ia tak membalas, sangat malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur king sizenya.  
"Naruto-sama!" Terdengar lagi suara pelayan tersebut. Dengan malas Naruto membalas "Ya".  
Sudah puaskah pelayan itu menggagu paginya? Chk, Naruto-sama. Apanya yang Naruto-sama! Bisakah sehari saja tanpa di ganggu? Mungkin hanya dalam mimpinya.  
Dengan langkah lemas ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Dibukanya seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, menghidupkan kran dan bershower ria. Membasuh seluruh permukaan kulitnya dengan sabun. Ia memandang ke arah kaca,terpana melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

.  
**Naruto P.O.V**  
Tubuhku…  
Kulit ini sangat halus, betapa sexynya bila cahaya matahari mengenai kulitku…  
Surai kuning yang lembut dengan bulir air yang menerpa, mata biru safir indah milikku memancar keindahan tiada hentinya. Bibir ranumku, dada bidangku…  
"Naruto-sama, tuan sudah menunggu" chk, siapa lagi itu? Pelayan yang menyusahkanku saja.  
Lebih baik aku cepat menyelesaikan mandiku! Chk, menyebalkan!

**.**

**End Naruto P.O.V**

* * *

Pagi ini matahari masih muncul dengan malu-malu. Pagi yang cerah, kicauan burung terdengar medu karenanya. Namun, hal itu justru berbeda dengan suasana di ruang makan Namikaze.  
Suasana tegang kini tengahmenyelimuti ruang makan kediaman Namikaze. Naruto terduduk di sebelah kakaknya, Deidara. Tak ada kata dari ketiganya hanya terdiam, lantas Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan tersenyum manis. "Aku berangkat dahulu" Ujarnya lalu pergi.

Naruto tau kejadian ini terjadi setiap pagi. Memuakkan, maka dari itu ia putuskan untuk pergi dari meja makan dan segera berangkat ke sekolah barunya. Ia menghampiri Kakashi yang tengah siap dengan mobil berwarna silver untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah, tanpa menunggu lama Naruto langsung beranjak memasuki mobilnya.

.

_#Konha Hight School (KHS)#_

Naruto melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya Konoha High School (KHS). Matanya memandang tiap sudut sekolah barunya itu. Ia berjalan mencari ruang kepala sekolah, tak lama matanyapun menangkap ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mengetuk pintu, dari arah seberang terlihat sosok wanita cantik yang berambut kuning namun agak kusam dari warna surainya.

"Kau anak baru di sekolah ini? Namikaze Naruto, benarkan? Aku kepala sekolah disini" Ucap sosok tersebut dengan senyuman manisnya.

Naruto mengangguk, terlihat papan nama Tsunade di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis. Beberapa detik kemudian, wanita itu tengah terlihat menelpon seseorang.

Naruto mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak lama setelahnya dari arah pintu terdengar suara ketukan. "Masuk" perintah Tsunade selaku pemilik ruangan.

Terlihat sosok pria manis, bersurai hitam kebiruan, berkulit putih dan bermata onyx. Mata itu melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan kepala sekolah. Dengan langkah tegap tanpa ekspresi ia melangkah menuju kepala sekolahnya.

"Nah Naruto, ini Sasuke. Dia wali kelasmu. Pengajar mata pelajaran kimia. Lebih lanjutnya kau tanyakan sendiri pada senseimu" Ucap Tsunade dengan nada lembut di iringi senyuman manisnya pada Naruto. "Sasuke sensei, tolong antarkan dia ke kelas" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tanpa sepatah katapun ia berbalik keluar pintu di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

**Naruto P.O.V**  
Apa-apaan guru baruku ini. Sedari tadi diam saja. Ekspresinya juga datar dari tadi. Rambutnya terlihat lembut, pasti setiap hari perawatan. Kulitnya juga putih, pasti setiap hari luluran. Matanya juga hitam kelam, indah juga. Tunggu, apa-apaan aku mengamati sensei teme ini. Rambut seperti pantat ayam pula. Ck, sensei yang menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku melihat-lihat sekolah ini saja.  
Ternyata sekolah ini luas juga. Ruangannya juga ber-AC, tentu saja ayah menempatkan aku di sekolah yang bermutu. Mana bulan merahku? kenapa belum terlihat dari tadi. Apa aku sekelas dengannya ya?  
Wahh… Ruangan Musik besar sekali. Aku tak sabar ingin memainkan alat musik kesukaanku. Hm…  
Laboratorium Biology, aku suka sekolah ini. Luas juga ruang prakteknya. Ini Labolatorium Kimia? Sepertinya asik ya, sedang praktek ternyata. tapi aku tak begitu suka kimia...  
Ini ruang olah raga?  
Luas sekali! Ya tak kalahlah dari sekolahku dulu.  
Tunggu… mana si pantat ayam itu?  
dan aku sekarang dimana?

…  
Astaga aku tersesat!  
DAMN!  
.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto terduduk di kursi dekat ruang kesehatan, kakinya lelah mencari sosok pantat ayam yaitu senseinya. Ia barusaja memutari seluruh sekolah untuk mencari senseinya. Lelah, itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia terduduk lesu. Tak terasa tangan kekar menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo ikut, Dobe!" Ucap pria bermata onyx tersebut seraya menarik Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baka Teme!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto, shappire bertemu onyx. Biru langit bertemu langit malam.

"Aku juga mencarimu dari tadi" Ujar Sasuke berbalik melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Sebelumnya dari mata onyx yang ia lihat, ia tau kalau Senseinya tak berbohong. Entah mengapa rasa bersalah justru melandanya. Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang belum jauh, ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke membuat jarak 1 meter di depan senseinya itu.

"Gomen, Sensei. Salahku, jika aku tidak seenaknya melihat—" Sasuke memeluk Naruto. "Aku, tak mau kehilangan kau untuk kedua kali" Entah kenapa senseinya melakukan hal ini. Terlihat rona kesedihan terpancar di wajah sasuke. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ma-maksud sensei apa?" Tanya naruto dengan bingungnya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Lupakan" wajahnya kini kembali datar. Naruto hanya menatap heran dengan tingkah senseinya.

* * *

**#Kelas XI-2 (KHS)#**

Suasana gaduh memenuhi kelas X-2, mereka menatap sosok pemuda berambut kuning di depan kelas.

"Naruto Namikaze, yoroshiku ne" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang amat manis. Membuat para gadis dan para gay histeris membalas senyum manis Naruto.

"Kau duduk di sebelah Kiba" Tunjuk Sasuke.

"Pertemuan selanjutnya kita adakan ulangan harian" Lanjut Sasuke disambut helaan lemas para siswa di kelas tersebut. "Sekarang kerjakan halaman 201 hingga 206. Kumpulkan pada jam istirahat di mejaku" ucap Sasuke datar.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Naruto pergi bersama teman barunya, kiba, shika, dan lee tanpa merapikan meja yang masih dipenuhi buku miliknya. Sasuke menghampiri meja Naruto. Ia menatap buku kecil seperti buku catatan bersampul merah. Dibacanya dengan perlahan. 'Bulan April, bunga sakura. Emerlad, siluet, Red Moon, and Ai.'

"Apa-apaan kau, Sensei? Membuka buku orang tanpa izin!" Terdengar suara yang tak asing dari telinga Sasuke.

"Red Moon ya? Bulan Merah yang terlihat bukanlah bulan yang pantas untukmu" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tau apa kau tentangku?" Naruto membereskan bukunya dan dengan tatapan tajam memandang mata onyx Sasuke. "Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam,

"Bulan merah, ya memang bulan merah! Kan ku ubah Red Moon menjadi Blue Moon!" Seringaian licik nampak terlintas di paras tampannya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.25. Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Dilihatnya kakak tersayang sedang berbincang manja pada sosok bersurai merah yang duduk disampingnya. Terlintas senyuman kecil menggantung di wajah manis Naruto. Kebahagiaan yang indah adalah ketika kita melihat seseorang yang kita sayang itu bahagia. Naruto paham dengan hal itu, ia terdiam. Menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang manis pada dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu.

"nii-san, kau manis jika tersenyum. Apa kyuu-nii disana juga tersenyum semanis itu?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang masih singgah disana. Bayangannya kembali teringat pada kakaknya, kyuubi. Sewaktu di Paris ia memang tinggal bersama kakaknya, tinggal serumah dengan manis disana. Sewaktu Naruto pergipun, kyuubi kakak Naruto tetap tersenyum walau ia tau bahwa senyuman itu hanya bohong. Naruto tau malam sebelum kepergiannya Kyuubi sempat menangis didalam kamar. 'Uhk, kyuu-nii' Seulas rona kerinduan terbesit di wajah Naruto.

"Naruto-sama" Terdengar suara halus memanggil namanya.

"Kakashi, ada apa?" Naruto memandang ke arah kakashi yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Minato-sama ingin menemui anda di ruang baca, perpustakaan" Ucap Kakashi sedikit membungkuk dengan sopan kepada Naruto.

"Iya, aku akan kesana" Ucap naruto dengan lesu dan berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan pribadinya. Ia berjalan menunduk, entahlah apa yang membuatnya sangat begitu lemas. Ia tau, pasti sang ayah akan berlaku dingin lagi. Ia sudah lelah berjalan sendiri tanpa pegangan yang kuat untuk menumpunya.

'tok… tok… tok…' perlahan ia mengetuk pintu perpustakaan itu. Lantas disambut pintu yang terbuka oleh seorang pelayan. Naruto tercengang, dalam ruangan itu terdapat 4 orang yang ia ketahui siapa. Pertama, Iruka Umino. Ya dia mengenalnya. Lantas kedua Neji Hyuga ia juga mengenalnya, salah satu teman deidara yang kini bekerja untuk perusahaan ayahnya. Lalu ayahnya, dari awal memang ayahnya yang memanggil Naruto. Namun yang terakhir inilah yang membuat Naruto kaget, kenapa Senseinya berada disini? Sasuke Uchiha selaku wali kelasnya? Akankah ia berbuat salah di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah? Naruto rasa tidak. Lantas kenapa?

Naruto sedikit menegapkan badannya, berjalan ke hadapan sang ayah.

"Naruto, ini Iruka Umino. Dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu. Lantas Neji Hyuga, ia akan menjadi pengajar privatmu dirumah. Dan dia, sasuke Uchiha. Dia akan menjadi penjagamu, pengawalmu kemanapun kau pergi. Akhir-akhir ini ayah mendapat teror dari lawan bisnis ayah, jadi ayah tak mau ambil resiko. Ayah harus melindungimu Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha ini adalah kepala inspektur kepolisian konoha. Karirnya juga telah diakui dunia, banyak menjuarai cabang olahraga beladiri. Dan ilmu beladiri yang ia kuasai bisa menjagamu, Naruto" Tutur sang ayah mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ayah, aku juga bisa beladiri. Tanpa harus dijaga oleh pengawal, aku juga bisa mengatasinya. Dan lagi, kenapa pria Uchiha ini mengaku kepala inspektur? Dia adalah guru dan wali kelas di sekolah baruku." Ucap Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto-sama. Saya mendapat kabar bahwa di sekolah yang anda tempati terdapat tindak kriminalitas yang tersembunyi. Saya sudah mencari tau hasilnya, yang pasti bukan murid KHS yang melakukan tindak kriminal tersebut" Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan "Dan lagi, selama menjadi sensei akan memudahkan saya menjaga anda, Naruto-sama" Lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menatap ayahnya. "Apakah semua ini harus? Ini berlebihan, ayah"

"Harus, dan mulai besok semua yang ada disini akan menjalankan tuganya masing-masing. Kau harus menyesuaikannya Naruto" Ucap Minato.

Dalam hati Naruto meruntuk, 'Persetan dengan pengawal pribadi. Apa-apan ayah yang se enaknya saja memutuskan ini. Tentu ini akan mengurangi kebebasanku. KEBEBASANKU! Aku suka kebebasan. Aku tak mau dibatasi. Bagaimanapun aku harus membuat Uchiha bodoh ini pergi dari hidupku. Mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya!' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba memendam emosinya.

"Chk, aku pergi" Ucapnya berbalik meninggalkan sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya dingin.

.

**Naruto P.O.V**  
Aku berjalan sendiri di lorong gelap ini. Jalan dimana akses perpustakaan pribadi Namikaze. Kenapa ayah seperti itu? Aku berada di Konoha. Kota yang belum biasa aku tinggali. Jika begini, aku tak akan pernah bisa tersenyum seperti biasa, seperti ketika aku di Paris. Disini aku hanya bisa menunduk, menatap orang-orang yang berjalan tegap.  
Aku masih ingin berjuang menggapai mimpi-mimpiku yang belum terwujud dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku ingin hidup yang lebih baik dari sekarang, tak bisakah orang di sekitarku berhenti mengaturku?  
Kadang aku berfikir, dapatkah aku melintasi langit biru itu? Dapatkah aku melebihi kekuatan ayah? Dengan sayap yang kini tumbuh dengan impian dan harapanku.  
Padahal dulu…  
Kenangan manis ibu dan ayah selalu membuatku tersenyum. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa harus berubah seperti ini? Air mata jatuhi pipiku "aku ingin dicintai, oleh semua yang ada didekatku. Hanya ingin dicintai" Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti sebilah pedang yang menusuk hatiku. Sangat sakit…  
Ini semua karena ayah aku tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang! Egoist, bertindak sesukaku, semua karna ayah yang selalu mengaturku! Seluruh hariku, telah membentuk diriku yang sekarang. Jangan salahkan aku, ayah. Sebenarnya, bukan mauku bertindak seperti itu…

Maafkan aku…

**End Naruto P.O.V**

**.  
**

Tangan kekar itu memeluk dari belakang tubuh pria bersurai kuning. Mata onyxnya terpejam, seolah ikut merasakan luka seperti yang Naruto rasakan.  
"Kau, jangan menangis lagi" Ucap Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Naruto menatap nanar pemilik tangan kekar itu.  
"Se-sensei?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.  
Perlahan tangan sasuke mengendur, ia kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.  
"Lupakan yang barusan terjadi, aku pamit, Naruto-sama" Ia bebalik melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam ditempat.  
Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan sikap Uchiha itu?  
Kenapa dia bilang 'lagi'?  
Lantas kenapa ia memelukku seolah tak ingin aku pergi?  
sudah dua kali ia diperlakukan seperti itu, kenapa?  
Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang perlahan menghilang di lorong gelap itu…

.

TBC

.

apa sih red moon? Blue Moon? terus kenapa judulnya Shadow Moon? ada rahasianya loh...

makannya yang udah mampir review ya...

kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk mensuply vitamin dalam pembuatan fic ini.

Makasih buat readers yang mau baca...

Buat silent readers juga makasih...

review ya... ^^

flame juga gak keberatan, karna itu semangat buat aku. hhahaha

tapi jangan flame tentang pairnya ya.

* * *

...REVIEW (continued or Delete) PLEASE...

* * *

.

salam ^^

**Keiji Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Keiji Wolf**

**Pairing : Naruto and sasuke**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, action mungkin?**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Typo (maybe), EYD (maybe), YAOI (pasti), LIME (belum muncul sih)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca. Langsung klik aja gambar (X) di pojok kanan atas atau klik undo di pojok kiri atas.**

* * *

**Shadow Moon**

* * *

"Aroma tubuhmu, masih sama seperti pertama kita bertemu, citrus… masihkah kau ingat aromaku?" Tanya seorang pria berumur 20th itu dengan tangan yang mendekap tubuh seorang pemuda bersurai kuning.

"Kau gila! Dasar Teme, lepaskan aku!" Ucap Naruto meronta, mata safirnya sempat menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke. Entahlah, mata Sasuke terlihat sedikit sayu. Menampakkan rona kesedihan. Naruto terdiam. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Senseinya ini?

"Untuk apa kau datang ke Laboratoriumku?" Tanya Sasuke seraya melepas pelukannya lalu menempatkan dirinya di kursi sedut ruangan.

"Aku hanya…" Naruto menghentikan perkatanya. Ia mengingat kembali hal sebelum ia memutuskan untuk ke Laboratorium Kimia ini.

_**Flashback…**_

Ini hari kedua dimana Naruto masuk di sebuah sekolah elite, Konoha High School. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas XI- 2, dimana kelasnya berada. Ia tersenyum manis pada setiap orang yang lewati-jika-ia-kenal-, pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok pemuda bersurai merah, tunggu… ia menatap pemuda itu dari belakang. Mengecek apa benar itu pemuda yang ia maksud. 'Gaara! Siapa lagi! Pasti Gaara!' dengan cepat Naruto mengejarnya, menggapai tangannya. Sedikit terkejut, sang pemilik surai merah itu menatap pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Na-ruto?" Ucapnya kaget. Matanya memancarkan tanda tak percaya.

"Gaara… akhir- "Jika kau kemari untuk mencariku, lebih baik kau kembali ke Paris" Kalimat Gaara sontak berhasil mematahkan kalimat juga hati Naruto. Gaara langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Mengacuhkannya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa selamat tinggal?" Ucap Naruto lirih, hingga hanya Naruto yang dapat mendengar rintihannya sendiri. Sungguh, ini hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah terlontar dari bibir pujaan hati, Gaara. Dulu, selama 3th hubungannya dengan Gaara, tak pernah sekalipun Gaara berucap kasar padanya. Naruto terdiam, 'Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Gaara berubah padaku? Apa salahku separah itu?' Batin Naruto. Tangannya mengepal, seperti mengumpulkan semua rasa sakitnya pada kepalan tangannya.

"Naruto, Kau kenapa?" Sontak tepukan di pundak Naruto menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sosok pemuda bersurai coklat dengan dua garis segitiga di pipinya.

Naruto Nampak terdiam sebentar, mengumpulkan semangatnya. Perlahan ia menatap Kiba dengan senyuman khasnya "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan-masih- memaparkan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit tak bersemangat?" Tanya kiba, ia sempat melihat sebelumnya bahwa Naruto sempat terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala sebelum ia menepuk pundaknya.

"Bukan, hanya saja… apa kau kenal Gaara?" Naruto memandang Kiba dengan pandangan sedikit kesedihan.

"Oh, Sabaku no Gaara? Yang berambut merah itu?" Tanya Kiba memastikan. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Dia bukannya uke dari Neji-sama? Orang yang bekerja di kantor ayahmu? Dia ketua klub musik juga" Ucap Kiba dengan ekspresi tanda Tanya.

Seketika itu mata Naruto terbelalak, merasa seribu jarum telah menusuk tubuhnya. 'Cih, ternyata begitu? Penghianatan dibalik semua yang telah ia lakukan. Benar-benar memuakkan!'

Naruto mencoba mengingat awal pertama ia dapat bertemu dengan Neji, dimana saat itu juga Gaara tengah berkunjung di kediamannya di Paris. Saat itu Neji membawa sebuah dokumen milik ayahnya, naruto sempat memperkenalkan Neji dengan Gaara. Dan juga menjamu Neji untuk sebentar saja singgah, sepertinya pertemuan itu awal dari kisah Neji dan Gaara. Setelahnya tak jarang Naruto menemukan Gaara yang sering bercanda gurau akrab dengan Neji. Namun semua rasa curiga dalam hatinya ia tepis, ia tau kalau Gaara tak akan mungkin menghianatinya. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan itu, Gaara jarang sekali menghubunginya. Jika Naruto yang menghubungi dahulu, pasti tak ada respon dari Gaara, membalas pesanpun tidak. Hingga suatu saat handphone Gaara benar-benar tak aktif, setelahnya tak ada kabar tentang pujaan hatinya itu. Hingga 2 minggu yang lalu ia mendengar dari kakanya Kyuubi jika Gaara tengah bersekolah di KHS ini. Sungguh ini sebuah penghianatan!

'Aku harus mendapat penjelasan tentang ini!' Perlahan tangan Naruto mengepal kembali, "Ada apa sebenarnya, Naruto?" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung akan perubahan ekspresi si blonde di depannya itu.

"Tidak" Naruto melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kiba. Dan kiba yang heran hanya terdiam, tak mau mengganggu Naruto yang diprediksinya sedang mengalami bad mood.

_**Flashback off…**_

Dan disinilah Naruto, berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang dianggapnya sangat tabu. Kenapa? Karna itu tempat senseinya berada tentunya. Naruto masih jengkel dengan sikap ayahnya semalam, 'Pengawal apanya? Cih, menjijikkan…' tapi kenapa Naruto bisa berada disini? Jawabannya adalah karena Naruto ingin meminta bantuan dari senseinya ini. Tapi ia malah disambut dengan pelukan hangat tadi, dan seolah Sasuke telah mengenalnya dengan mengucapkan kata 'Aroma'. Mau tidak mau Naruto menahan emosinya ketika melihat mata onyx si Sasuke itu, karena entahlah, sangat sulit dijelaskan bagi Naruto. Ia mencoba merangkai kata yang ada, dengan perlahan ia mencoba menyambung kalimatnya tadi "Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu" Ucap Naruto mantap.

"Seorang tuan muda sedang meminta bantuan dari kacungnya? Cih, pemuda yang manja. Selama kau punya kaki, punya tangan dan kulihat seluruh organmu masih lengkap, tak ada cacat malah! Kakukan semampumu. Jangan pernah meminta bantuan orang lain sebelum kau mencobanya sendiri!" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Mendengarnya, sontak Naruto terdiam. Rasa tidak suka, amarah dan kecewa ia pendam. "Aku benci anjing yang tak patuh pada majikannya" Ucap Naruto ketus. Tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke tentunya.

"Maka dari itu, apa yang kau harapkan dari anjing liar sepertiku?" Sekilas seringaian muncul di sudut bibir Uchiha itu.

Naruto terlihat sudah sangat jengkel, ia menggebrak meja di depanya. "Lupakan! BAKA TEME!" segera Naruto keluar dari ruangan Nista itu.

"Tunggu…" Ucap Sasuke datar. Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, berbalik menatap jalang Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa kau tutup pintunya" Ucap Sasuke datar tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi marah Naruto yang semakin memuncak.

'BLAM'

Naruto membanting pintu ruangan itu dengan keras. 'sialan si pantat ayam itu!' Batinnya.

.

.

Ruangan kelas terdengar sunyi, pasalnya sedang diadakan ulangan kimia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha seorang Kepala Inspektur kepolisian, senseinya serta bodyguardnya. Sungguh saat yang sangat menjengkelkan bila Naruto bertemu dengan senseinya ini. Sementara yang lain sedang mengerjakan tesnya, Naruto malah terdiam hanya menatap jendela luar. Ia sangat malas untuk mengerjakan soal itu, sebenarnya Naruto adalah murid yang tergolong pandai, namun pelajaran Kimia kali ini sangat membuat Naruto bosan. Dari pada terlalu lama, Naruto putuskan untuk segera keluar dari kelas yang terdapat 'pantat ayam' menyebalkan itu.

"Aku sudah selesai" Ucap Naruto bangkit dari hanya memandangnya heran, pasalnya cepat sekali Naruto menyelesaikan soal yang tergolong sulit itu? Kiba sedikit mengintip lembar kerja Naruto. 'A-apa-apaan itu? Dia tak mengerjakan soalnya. Apa dia mau cari mati pada sensei?' Kiba hanya menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto yang keluar dengan manisnya.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, taman yang indah menurutnya. Banyak tumbuhan yang indah dan berbunga yang belum pernah tau. Tapi Ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati taman itu, hingga akhirnya ia putuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon flamboyan yang sedang mekar.

"Gaara…" pandangan sendu kembali pada mata biru langit itu, seperti langit sedang mendung. Dan beberapa kelopak bunga flamboyanpun jatuh tertiup angin. "My Red Moon" Naruto membenamkan kepalanya pada dua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Apa seperti itu caranya berusaha, bodoh?" Ucap seorang pria yang muncul dari balik pohon. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"kau… mau apa kau kemari!" Ucap Naruto ketus dengan menatap tajam sang lawan bicara.

"Tak ada larangan untuk kemari, Dobe" Ucapnya datar.

"Chk, terserah kau saja" Ucap Naruto tanpa memperdulikan sang lawan bicara, Sasuke.

"Kau mengosongi lembar kerjamu" Sasuke menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu" Balasnya singkat.

"Karena kau muridku!" balas si raven dengan nada bicara agak tinggi. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" lanjutnya.

"karena kau kacungku, bukankah kau hanya pengawal dan juga bawahanku?" Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian remeh pada Sasuke.

"Ini sekolah, Dobe. Seharusnya kau bisa menempatkan dirimu" Balas si raven.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menempatkan diriku saat kaupun terlalu sibuk dengan fansgirlmu itu? Seorang sensei berusia 20th yang sangat dipuja di sekolah. Apa kau yakin kau bisa nenempatkan dirimu dengan benar saat aku butuh kau? Kau mengawalku, seharusnya kau berada dimanapun aku ada, Baka!" serunya keras dengan nada tinggi. Naruto terdiamsetelahnya dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara dua lututnya.

Memang benar, Sasuke uchiha adalah guru keren yang di idolakan oleh seluruh gadis di KHS ini. Apalagi saat mereka tau bahwa Sasuke masih berumur muda. Tak di elak banyak gadis menyukai ketampanan Uchiha satu ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, sudah cukup. Sebelum ini langit biru dimata Naruto sudah mendung, Sasuke tak mau hingga membuatnya hujan.

"Aku akan ada untukmu" Balas Sasuke singkat. Ia menatap jam tangannya "Dan ku akan mengantarmu pulang"

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.35 malam, Naruto masih memandang sang bulan dari jendela yang ia buka. Bulan yang muncul kini bukan bulan yang bersinar kemerahan, namun berpancar kekuningan. Agak miris, Naruto menamati bulan itu sekitar dua jam lebih.

"Kenapa kau tak datang hari ini?" Gumam Naruto. Tangannya bergerak seolah dapat menggapainya. Namun ia tau hasilnya sia-sia.

Naruto berbalik, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang untuk sebuah benda yang ia cari. Setelahnya ia berjalan kesebuah meja, menarik laci didalamnya. Benda yang ia cari akhirnya ia temukan, pisau lipat.

Sementara itu diluar kamar Naruto, seluruh pelayan namikaze sangat kebingungan. Pasalnya sang tuan muda tak mau keluar kamarnya sejak tiba dirumah. Naruto bahkan tak mau mengikuti privatnya. Hingga akhirnya Neji kembali ke kantor karena ada urusan dari kantor yang mendadak. Dan kini bahkan sang kakak Deidara tak bisa membujuknya keluar, kunci cadangan kamar Naruto juga hilang entah kemana. Ayahnyapun sedang pergi ke Swiss untuk bertemu dengan client. Mungkin esok pagi sang ayah pulang. Sementara itu Sasuke yang baru saja datang setelah dihubungi Deidarapun segera berlari menuju kamar Naruto.

"Pintunya terkunci dari dalam. Apa kau punya penjepit rambut, Dei-sama?" Tanya Sasuke menyiasati kejadian itu .

Deidara mengangguk, segera ia mengambil dan memberikan sebuah jepit rambut pada Sasuke.

"Jika ada yang ingin masuk, satu orang saja atau aku akan bunuh diri!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi dari seberang pintu.

Dan sontak seruan Naruto bagai bom yang membuat para penghuni rumah lainnya panik.

"Kalian tenanglah sedikit" Seru Sasuke. Tangannya perlahan memasukkan jepit itu ke lubang kunci. Mecoba membukanya. "Izinkan aku yang masuk" lanjutnya. Deidara hanya mengangguk.

Naruto kembali berada di depan jendela dengan tangan kanan membawa pisau lipat. "Jika kau tak datang, aku yang akan membuatmu datang" Naruto membuka lipatan pisaunya, ia menyayatkan pisau itu pada telapak tangannya.

"Lihatlah, dengan darahku kau bisa jadi bulan merah?" ucapnya seraya menatap bulan dan telapak tangannya yang mulai mengucur darah hingga menetes ke lantai.

Terdengar pintu kamar Naruto berusaha dibuka. Dan berhasil, sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi berkulit putih, bersurai ungu kebiruan, Sasuke Uchiha. Segera menutup pintu dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Mengangkat telapak tangan Naruto hingga diatas kepala Naruto untuk mengurangi darah yang menetes pada tangan Naruto.

"Kau gila!" Pekik Sasuke menatap miris pemuda yang lebih muda 3th darinya. Tak ada jawaban dari sang lawan. Diam, hanya diam dengan menatap bulan.

"Kau… jawab aku, Dobe!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan penuh darah Naruto yang tadi ia angkat dan segera memeluk sosok pirang di depannya."Apa begitu berharganyakah dia dimatamu? Bahkan kau tak pernah menatapku. Apa kau tak bisa ingat aku?" ucapnya lirih. "Aku juga hampir gila karenamu, dobe. Aku tau yang kau rasakan, jadi bicaralah. Jawab aku" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, mempertemukan onyx dengan biru safir yang menatap sasuke kosong. Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, bahkan jauh sebelum ini" perlahan sasuke mencium lembut pipi Naruto. Mengungkapkan rasa rindunya,dari sebuah kecupan lembut yang ia lakukan. Bibirnya perlahan bergerak turun, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kering Naruto. Menciumnya dengan lembut, dapat Sasuke rasakan air mata menetes dari kelopak mata Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap mata safir yang kini berlinang air mata.

"Usuratonkachi" ucap sasuke seraya menghapus air mata dipipi naruto dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"A- aku…" segera Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto. "Aku rindu padamu" Ucap Sasuke memper erat pelukannya.

Perlahan Naruto menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan pelukan sasuke. Perlahan-lahan Naruto menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke. Ia kenal aroma ini, tapi tak ingat siapa sebenarnya Sasuke. Fikirannya terlalu lelah untuk befikir.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto intens. "Aku tau hatimu lebih sakit dari pada luka di tanganmu itu. Tapi kau tak harus begini, dobe!" Ucap Sasuke mengelus helaian pirang Naruto.

"Jangan sok tau, kau tak tau aku. Kau pikir kau siapa? Luka ini…." Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika Sasuke perlahan menyayat telapak tangan kirinyanya sendiri. Dan darah segarpun mengalir dari tangannya.

"Lihat!" Sasuke mamandang tangannya yang ia angkat dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. "Aku, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau ingat Uchiha bukan? Itachi Uchiha, bukankah dia kekasih kakakmu? Di Paris, Kyuubi. Benar? Aku adiknya, yang 10 tahun lalu bertemu kau di sebuah danau kecil. Saat itu, kau bersama keluargamu dan akupun sama, sedang bertamasya. Saat itu, aku sangat takut dengan air dan kau ulurkan tanganmu mengajakku masuk bermain didanau itu. Setelahnya kau berkata 'aku ingin melihatmu lagi lebih kuat dari ini. Kau harus bisa lebih kuat. Dan suatu saat jika kita bertemu lagi, kau bisa berganti menjagaku' Mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku tidak. Kau yang membuatku seperti sekarang, menjadi kepala inspektur kepolisian. Agar aku bisa menjagamu. Kelihatannya memang bodoh, tapi aku benar menyukaimu" Sasuke menurunkan lengannya. "Dan ketika kau mengetahui orang yang kau suka menyukai orang lain tentu itu menyakitkan bukan? Sama sepertimu. Sakitku, tak sebanding dengan luka hatiku. Jadi, jangan pernah kau mengatakan aku tak tau perasaanmu"

"Baka! Kau memang bodoh Sasuke!" Naruto menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Jangan pernah melukai dirimu sendiri seperti ini lagi" Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Tak peduli dengan darah yang menetes pada lantai atau bahkan membekas pada baju mereka sendiri.

.

Naruto menarik Sasuke ke kamar mandi. "Segera bersihkan lukamu, Teme! Sebelum ayah datang!" Naruto mengambil kotak P3K pada lemari kamar mandinya dan menarik tangan Sasuke ke wastefel dengan air yang mengalir dan bersihkannya luka sayatan ditangan Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh, kau memang benar-benar dobe!" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Biar aku yang merawat lukamu dulu" Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto lakukan sebelumnya, mencuci tangan Naruto yang penuh darah. Setelahnya, Sasuke memberi anti septik dan obat merah lalu memperban tangannya.

"Terimakasih" Naruto menatap tangannya yang baru selesai diperban.

"lebih baik, besok kau kerumah sakit. Untuk memeriksa lukamu" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bersamamu juga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, bukankah aku hanya bawahanmu? Besok aku akan mengantarmu dan menunggu diluar" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi…" Naruto menunjuk tangan Sasuke yang terluka.

"Aku tak apa" Sasuke berganti mengurus lukanya sendiri.

"Kau bawahanku, kau harus mematuhi aku. Besok datanglah kemari jemput aku. Lalu setelahnya kau antar aku dulu ke Rumah Sakit. Dan kau juga harus ikut aku masuk, kau juga harus ikut diperiksa. Ini perintah!" Ucap Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi perilaku Naruto padanya.

* * *

# Pagi hari #

* * *

"Mmngghh…" Desah Deidara saat lidah Sasori bergerilya didalam mulutnya. Deidara memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan kepala Sasori makin dalam.

"Hhhmnghh…" Lenguhnya lagi saat tangan Sasori yang kini bergerilya di dalam kemeja putih Deidara. Menyentuh nipple deidara dengan sangat erotis.

Perlahan Sasori melepaskan ciumannya, hingga membentuk benang saliva yg terhubung antara dua bibir tersebut. Seolah seperti makanan yang menggoda, Sasori kembali melahap bibir sexy milik kekasihnya. Menikmati jilatan dan hisapan yang diberikannya pada deidara. Lidah kedua insan itupun menari dengan indah. Tangan Sasori menarik ikat rambut Deidara hingga tergerai indah. Perlahan Sasori kembali menarik bibirnya.

"Kau manis jika rambutmu digerai" Ucap Sasori lirih di telinga Deidara. "Bagaimana jika hari ini kau tak usah masuk kuliah? Kita 'bermain' bersama?" Lanjut Saori.

"Aku harus menemui Dosenku" Ucap Deidara dengan pipi yang merah dan mata yang sayu. Perlakuan Sasori tadi sudah membuat Deidara sedikit kehilangan kontrolnya.

"Begitu?" Ucap Sasori kembali mencium bibir ranum Deidara. Perlahan Sasori membuka kancing kemeja putih Deidaranya. Deidara tak bisa melawan. Fikiran dengan tubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan. Perlahan Deidarapun juga membuka kancing kemeja Sasori. Sasori menyeringai menang, Ia kembali melepas bibir Deidara, dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Deidara.

"Nghh…" Desah Deidara lagi. Setelah berhasil melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Sasori, Deidara melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasori. Dan satu tangannya turun untuk melepas celana yang dikenakan Sasori.

"Belum puaskah kalian melakukannya kemarin lusa?" Sebuh suara seolah menginterupsikan kegiatan mereka untuk berhenti. "Ini ruang tamu, nii-san. Bisakah kalian lakukan dikamar saja? Ayah akan marah jika tau kau melakukannya disini" Ucap Naruto dengan malas. "Dan lagi, bukannya kau memperhatikanku yang sedang terluka, kau malah 'bermain' dengan Sasori-nii?" Lanjutnya lalu pergi dengan meninggalkan dua insan itu.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang Perpustakan. Ia berniat mengambil buku untuk belajar praktikum Biology. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendegar percakapan dari dalam Perpustakaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sama sekali tidak becus! Bagaimana bisa kau lalai mejaga putraku? Jika kau menjaganya Naruto tak akan sampai terluka!" Ucap Minato menggebrak meja.

"Maafkan kelalaian saya, Minato-sama" Sasuke membungkukkan badan meminta maaf dengan sopan.

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya lagi setelah kau lalai dengan tugasmu, Sasuke?" Ucap Minato.

"Saya berjanji akan menjaga Naruto-sama. Jika saya lalai lagi, saya berani diasingkan di sebuah kota terpencil, Tuan" Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ku pegang kata-katamu tadi" Ucap Minato lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Naruto sempat bertemu dengan Minato, hanya saling menatap mata. Lalu dengan dingin Minato berjalan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam, miris dengan hubungannya dengan Ayahnya. Tak lama, Sasuke keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Naruto yang dari awal menguping pembicaraan ayahnya dengan Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, ini semua murni karena aku" Naruto menunduk bersalah.

"sudah, bukan apa-apa" Sasuke mengacak surai kuning Naruto.

"Tapi—" Ayo berangkat" Sasuke segera menggandeng Naruto.

"Baka! Aku ambil buku di perpustakaan terlebih dahulu!" Naruto berlari memasuki perpustakaan dan mengambil buku yang ia cari. Setelahnya Naruto segera berjalan bersama menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Bagus gk? Atau jelek?

Oke" aku tau dhap ini mungkin jelek. *pundung di pojokan*

Yak sudah terjawab, tapi kenapa Fic ini berjudul shadow moon hayo?

Karena jelas ada rahasianya. *Dihajar Readers*

Ok, yang baca fic ini riview. Yang baca gk review gkpp, tapi harus reviewlah… *Maksa #plakk*

Yang gak baca gak review. (?)

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**Uchiha Kizuna** : yang awal itu bukan mimpi, red moonnya udah kejawab. XD

Sasuke udah banyak belum di chap ini? Hhe… thanks zumi, dikau review pertama. :*

**Nia Yuuki** : Apa ya? Ada deh, tuh diatas udah dijawab. Hhe….

Gomen baru bisa update nih… thanks dah review…^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel** : Maaf kalo chap satu gk jelas.

Yang dimaksud si Gaara, hhe… kyuu masih hidup tapi pas malem sbelum di tinggal Naru, Kyuu itu nangis sembunyi". Pas ungkapan di chap satu itu Naru kangen Kyuu…thanks udh review.^^

**Drayne Aoirhue Slyth** : Benar skali. Itu Gaara… SasuNaru emang the best.. thanks udh review.^^

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : Ntr pasti tau, ntr pasti wolf buka Satu-satu rahasianya. Gomenn gak bisa update kilat. Hhe… thanks udah review.

**Couphie** : Makasih… maaf lama update. Iya bener Gaara. Thanks udh review…^^

**MJ** : iya SasuNaru pastinya! Maaf update telat . hhe

Thanks udh review,, ^^

**devilojoshi** : Iya gaara, Maaf klo Sasuke di Chap pertama kayak gitu. Hhe, thanks dah review… ^^

**iztha dark neko** : sip, dah lanjut nih… thanks dah review.. ^^

**NichiRyouta** : yaiya pastinya. Kan sama Naruto yang dia suka. Hha thanks dah review… ^^

**Lin** : Kyuubi masih di Paris. Naruto kangen kyuubi, kan dulu satu rumah. Red moon itu bner Gaara… hhe

Blue moon itu siapa ya? Bukan Naruto. Hhe

Iya tuh di crita udah di jelasin. Hhe… thanks dah review… ^^

**MoodMaker** : udah lanjut nih… hha thanks dah review. Salam Keiji wolf juga.^^

**Afra-chan Always SasoDei **: aku juga nosebleed buatnya. XP

Ceritanya? Lanjutanya pasti tau… hhha… :D thanks dah review.. ^^

**Sapphire NightSky** : ini udah update… maaf klo gk bgus. Gomen. Hhe thanks udh review. ^^

* * *

**Yap catatan author** :

Maksih atas review kalian yang membuatku melanjutkan fic ini. Hhe

Aku sayang kalian readers. *bighug*

Maaf kalo sekiranya chap ini kurang bagus. Hhe

Akhir kata:

* * *

**Salam**

Keiji Wolf ^^


End file.
